sonic_art_assets_dvdfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (マリオ&ソニック AT バンクーバーオリンピック Mario ando Sonikku atto Bankūbā Orinpikku?, Mario & Sonic at the Vancouver Olympics) is a sports game by Sega, published by Nintendo in Japan and by Sega in North America and Europe. The game is officially licensed by the International Olympic Committee (IOC) through exclusive licensee "International Sports Multimedia". The game is the third official crossover title to feature characters from both the Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog respective universes. It has been released on the Wii and the Nintendo DS on 13 October 2009 and is the first announced video game based around the 2010 Winter Olympics. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games enables players to assume the role of a Mario or Sonic character while competing against the others in Winter Olympic events. The EU release was on 16 October 2009. Artworks 'Team Mario: Renders 3D' Wintergames_mario.png|Mario Wintergames_luigi.png|Luigi Wintergames_peach.png|Princess Peach Wintergames_daisy.png|Princess Daisy Wintergames_yoshi.png|Yoshi Wintergames_DK.png|Donkey Kong Wintergames_wario.png|Wario Wintergames_waluigi.png|Waluigi Wintergames_bowserjr.png|Bowser Jr. Wintergames_bowser.png|Bowser 'Team Sonic: Renders 3D' Wintergames_sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Wintergames_tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Wintergames_amy.png|Amy Rose Wintergames_blaze.png|Blaze the Cat Wintergames_knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna Wintergames_silver.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog Wintergames_shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Wintergames_vector.jpg|Vector the Crocodile Wintergames_metalsonic.png|Metal Sonic Wintergames_eggman.png|Dr. Eggman Characters 'Team Mario' *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser Jr. *Bowser 'Team Sonic' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman Gameplay Some of the events in the Wii game use the Balance Board accessory. The multiplayer mode offers "co-op and competitive gameplay" whereas the DS version uses its wireless capabilities. Sports 'Events' *Alpine Skiing - Downhill (Whistler Creekside) *Alpine Skiing - Giant Slalom (Whistler Creekside) *Ski Jumping - Individual Large Hill (Whistler Olympic Park) *Ski Jumping - Team Large Hill (Whistler Olympic Park) *Freestyle Skiing - Moguls (Cypress Mountain) *Freestyle Skiing - Ski Cross *Snowboard - Halfpipe *Snowboard - Snowboard Cross (Cypress Mountain) *Skating - Speed Skating 500m (Richmond Olympic Oval) *Skating - Short Track 1000m (Richmond Olympic Oval) *Skating - Short Track Relay (Richmond Olympic Oval) *Figure Skating (Pacific Coliseum) *Bobsleigh - Skeleton (The Whistler Sliding Centre) *Bobsleigh (The Whistler Sliding Centre) *Ice Hockey (Canada Hockey Place) *Curling (Vancouver Olympic Centre) 'Dream Events' *Dream Alpine - Individual (Seaside Hill) *Dream Alpine - Team (Seaside Hill) *Dream Ski Jumping - Individual (Good Egg Galaxy) *Dream Ski Jumping - Team (Good Egg Galaxy) *Dream Ski Cross - Individual (Mario Circuit) *Dream Ski Cross - Team (Mario Circuit) *Dream Snowboard Cross - Individual (Radical Highway) *Dream Snowboard Cross - Team (Radical Highway) *Dream Short Track (Egg Factory) *Dream Figure Skating (Mario World/Sonic World) *Dream Bobsleigh (Nocturnus Gate/Special Stage) *Dream Ice Hockey (Bowser's Castle) *Dream Curling (Sherbet Land) *Dream Snowball Fight (Christmas Village) *Dream Gliding - Individual (Sky Sanctuary Zone) *Dream Gliding - Team (Sky Sanctuary Zone) Sounds Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games/Sound Editing/Voices Unused Voices Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games/Unused Voices Videos 'Team Mario: Voice Sounds' Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - Mario Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - Luigi Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - Princess Peach Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - Princess Daisy Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - Yoshi Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - Donkey Kong Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - Wario Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - Waluigi Voice Sound 'Team Sonic: Voice Sounds' Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - Amy Rose Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - Blaze The Cat Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - Silver The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - Vector The Crocodile Voice Sound Voice Sounds Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games/Voice Sounds Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Super Mario Bros. Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Mario & Sonic Games Category:Super Mario Bros. Games & Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Super Mario Bros. & Sonic the Hedgehog Games